jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron's Adventures of Cardfight!! Vanguard
Aaron's Adventures of Cardfight!! Vanguard is the season finale of The TV series adventures in The Aaron's Adventures Series. Plot The Miztyk Knights are in a new town where the most popular trading card game around is called, Cardfight!! Vanguard. They eventually meet a young boy, his name is Aichi Sendou, and he has been having some trouble trying to stand up for himself. But when one of his classmates named Katsumi Morikawa, takes Aichi's Blaster Blade, and loses it to Toshiki Kai, Aichi must Cardfight to get it back. Aaron and his friends try to help in anyway they can, will it be enough, and afterwards what other sorts of adventures will happen? Episodes Season 1 # Vanguard of Destiny # Ride to Victory # Welcome to Card Capital # Assault Twin Drive # Whirlwind! Kamui, The Grade-school Fighter # The Mysterious Card Shop # The Fearsome Soulblast # The King of Knights Enters The Frey # The Shop Tournament Begins # Enter The Ninja Fighter # Ninja Fighter Withdraws # Aichi vs Kamui # Shop Tournament Winner Crowned # The Fearsome Undead! The GanBlue Deck! # Thrilling! Emi's First Fight! # Team Q4 Heads for the Regional Tournament # New Allies # White-Hot Tournament # Showdown! Nova Grappler # Hidden Message # Rematch in the Final Match # The Holy Dragon Descends # Fateful Encounter # The Indeible Memory # Beyond The Memories # A Stormy Beginning! The National Tournament # Jurassic Army # Aggressive Movent! Tachikaze Deck # When The Moon is Full # The Strongest Team, Asteroid # Beautiful Assassin # Demon World General # Blaster of Darkness # It's Summer! It's Camp! It's Vanguard! # Results of the Training Camp # The King of Underground Fights # The Return of the Ninja Master # Miwa's Ability # Return to Regionals # Dangerous Scent # Kyou's Revenge # Psyqualia # Black Vanguard # Unexpected Visitor # Shadow Paladin # The Coiling Thread # Another Asteroid # Lonely Fight # Kai's Battle # At the end of the Battle... # Golden Glow # Songstress of the Sea # The Battle Begins! Tournament Finals # Gladiator # Caeser's Empress # The Man They Call "The Emperor" # Fateful Showdown # Clash! Overlord # Fighting for the Top Spot # Wall of the General # Feelings toward Asteroid # Lord of the Fight # Two Powers, Side-by-Side # The Truth of Psyqualia # Awakening of Twin Blades Season 2 # Gold Paladin # Activate! Limit Break # Team Q4, Once More # A Challenge From PSY # Let it Begin! The VF Circut # Enter Team Ninja # The Lion that Surpasses the Limit # Fortune Telling Cardfight # Dream Girl Dilemma # Pride of The Elite # The Advent of Genesis # Challenger at the Snow Fields # A Visit from Tetsu # Excitement from Seoul Stage # The Startling New Member # Rematch of the Knights # Challenge of a Hero # A Legendary Fighter # An Invitation to an Everlasting Summer # Our Respective Summers # Handsome Fight! Koutei vs Gouki # Passion! The Hong Kong Stage # Power of the Tag Fight # The Entangling Weeds # All Hands on Deck! The Legendary Fleet # Blue Storm Dragon, Malestrom # Q4 vs Ultra Rare # The Angels' Dance # A Gathering of Winners # Assemble! Japan Stage # Decisive Battle! Bridal Fight # The King's Challenge # A New Shine # The Truth of the Wind # The Blazing Lion # Leon Soryu # Judgment of the Wind # Light and Nothingness # Where the Wind Blows Season 3 # Stand Up, It's High School # Catching a Break # Targeted Idol # The Football Team's Assassin # Birth of the Cardfight Club # First Match! Miyaji Academy vs Hitsue High School # Reinforcements from the Junior High School # Kai's Shadow # Who's The Vice-Captain?! # Miyaji Academy, Middle School Divsion # Idol Fight # Reunion with the Wind # The Powerful Fukuhara High # Drama at the School Festival # Legendary School Festival # Hidden Fighting Spirit # A Man's Willpower # Naoki, The Challenger # Feelings About Victory # Showdown at The Summit # A Windy Day # The Mystery Dragon # Facing The "Lock" # Into the Reverse # The Power of the Black Rings # Dark Clouds over Fukuhara High # Eternal Marionette # Last Dance # The Traitor General # Kingmaker in the Moonlight # The Fall of Daiyusha # Yuri's Pendent # Dark Dimensional Combination! "Яeverse Daiyusha" # The Depth of our Bonds # School Camping Trip # Under the Starry Sky # Pirate Flag over Miyaji # Kamui's Fist # The Ninja Master Returns # Rampaging Angel, Rekka # Friends # Countdown to Despair # Chaotic Destroyer # The Power Within # Recapturing Miyaji Academy # Total Annihilation # Aichi and Kamui # The True Form of Friendship # The Two Leaders # Beyond the Bonds # The Two Leons # Breaking the Chains # Kourin # Ren's Wish # Dragon Reborn # Perfect Black Ring # The World's End # The Intersecting Path # The Connected Trivia *At the end of this series, Aaron Matsuhiro will become a Vanguard Fighter, and use the Kagero Clan. His ace will be Dragonic Overlord. Aaron also gains Psyqualia, like Aichi Sendou, Ren Suzugamori, Christopher Lee, and Leon Souryu. Scenes Aichi's new friends * Jake: Wow, this place is amazing. * Aaron: Yeah. I wonder where we are? * The Doctor: Well, According to our locator we are in a place called Hitsue City, in modern day Japan, of 2011. * Megan: Cool. It sure is nice here. * Aaron: Hey, look over there. * (the group soon sees a blue haired boy slump on a tree and trying regain his breath.) * ???: My... My card... * (the group runs over to see if they can help.) * Aaron: Hey are you alright? Here, let us help. * ???: Thank You. * Deedlit: You look terrible, where does it hurt? * ???: Everywhere. * Deedlit: On it. (uses healing magic.) * ???: Huh? Wow, gee Thanks a lot. * Aaron: Were just glad you better. By the way, My name is Aaron Matsuhiro. What's your name? * Aichi: I'm Aichi Sendou. Aaron's Avatar * (Aaron is sleeping with Aichi, Kamui, Morikawa and Izaki at the training camp, when he has a strange dream from getting his first Vanguard deck.) * Aaron: (moans in his dream as he soon ends up on Cray.) Where am I? Hello?! * ???: (roars) * Aaron: Hello?! * (Aaron soon turns to see a gigantic Red Dragon wielding a mighty sword in hand standing over him.) * ???: Welcome to Planet Cray. * Aaron: Who are you?! * Dragonic Overlord: I am Dragonic Overlord, Leader of Kagero. * Aaron: I'm Aaron Matsuhiro. * (the two beings stare at one another, curious of the the creature they've never seen.) * Aaron: Look, I'm new to Cardfighting, so I might make mistakes, but I want to try as much as I can to treat you with the respect you deserve. * (The dragon stares at him and soon other units from Kagero appear beside him and Overlord kneels down to speak with him.) * Dragonic Overlord: Let's do this adventure together, My Vanguard. * Aaron: Sounds good to me. * (the two beings shakes hands as a bright light encloses the two.) * Emi Sendou: Aaron, it's morning. * Aaron: (wakes up and yawns) Oh alright Emi, alright. I'm up, I'm up Emi, I... (sees his card) Oh wow. * Aichi: What is it Aaron? * Aaron: Check this out, Aichi. My vanguard cards, some of the pictures have changed. The Newest Adventure *The Knights decide to head out for their next destination. Until... *???: Hold on. *Aaron: Hm, Aichi? What do you guys want? *Leon: We wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for us. *Naoki: Yeah, but it won't be the same without you guys. *The knights looked at eachother, and the back to their friends. They smiled. *Megan: We've actually talked about that. *Schmendrik: And we would love it if you came with us on our adventures. *Emi: What? *Aaron: Come with us. *Aichi: You serious? *Aaron: Absolutly. *Aichi: All of us. *Knights: All of you. *The other Vanguard players nodded in agreement, including Aichi. *Aichi: Alright! Thanks you guys. *Misaki: One question though. *Keith: What's that? *Mai: How exactly are we all going to fit inside that blue box. *The Doctor: Like this. (opens the door, and stepps in, along with the knights) *Kai: Wait! *The group runs in only to find a huge surprise. *Emi: Wow. *Aaron: Well. *Kourin: It's bigger on the Inside. *The Doctor: I love it when people say that. *Aaron: Ready everyone. *All: Ready. *Aaron Do it Doctor! *The Doctor: Geronimo! Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91